Schöne Scheiße
by singvogel
Summary: Gelandet in Mittelerde...auch wenn unsere Hauptperson das noch nicht weiß. Wald ist anstrengend, Elben sind auch nicht das was man erwartet, also ist schlechte Laune angesagt.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Bis jetzt merkt man noch nicht so viel davon, aber ich mache schon mal darauf aufmerksam, dass alles was Tolkien (bzw. seinen Erben) gehört nach logischer Schlussfolgerung nicht mir gehören kann und deshalb seins ist q.e.d. (oder so ähnlich) Mit etwas das mir nicht gehört kann ich auch kein Geld verdienen, womit wir diesen Punkt auch abgehakt hätten.

WARNUNG: Mary- Sue in Reinstform (hähä ich werrrrde euch quääälen… na jedenfalls wenn ihr die ganze Sache freiwillig lest.) mit TAGEBUCH (hui)!

ERSTER TAG

Wenn es mir schlecht geht schreibe ich. So auch jetzt, selbst wenn es niemand außer mir lesen können wird. Ist ja auch niemand da. So weit ich sehen kann gibt es hier nur endlos viel Wald, Wald und noch mehr Wald. Wer weiß was sich darin alles verbirgt? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht ist das auch besser so, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich solche Angst dass ich mich nicht mehr vom Fleck trauen würde. Andererseits weiß ich auch gar nicht wo ich mich überhaupt hinwenden soll. Es scheint keinen Unterschied zu machen wenn doch alles gleich aussieht für meine Stadtgewohnten Augen.

Für den Moment habe ich noch einen halben popeligen Liter Wasser in einer Plastikflasche. Der wird allerdings auch nicht ewig halten und dann? Wie findet man Wasser in einem Wald? Keinen Schimmer. Auch kein Klopapier und nichts zu essen außer einer Tüte Bonbons. Die Situation sieht ziemlich beschissen aus, weshalb ich ja auch hier sitze und vor mich hin kritzle anstatt etwas Konstruktives zu tun um meine Situation zu verbessern. Ich muss natürlich zugeben, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe was zum Henker ich denn überhaupt unternehmen könnte.

Noch ist es hell. Vielleicht später Mittag oder so. Meine Uhr nützt mir nichts, die zeigt mit stoischer Gelassenheit auch weiterhin zweiundzwanzig fünfzehn an. Mein Handy hat kein Netz und der Akku ist bald leer. Blödes Mistding! Verdammt wieso habe ich eigentlich  aufgehört zu rauchen? Nicht mal ein simples Feuerzeug ist mir hier vergönnt. Wo auch immer hier sein mag. Wenn ich das wüsste wäre ich doch schon mal ein Stückchen weiter. Leider gibt es nicht einmal den kleinsten Hinweis in meiner näheren Umgebung. Alles scheiße möchte ich mal behaupten!

Also gut. Ich schätze das wichtigste wird wohl sein erst mal einen Fluss oder etwas in der Art zu finden. Dann einen Baum auf den ich klettern kann wenn es dann doch dunkel wird. Ich habe jedenfalls keine Lust rauszufinden was hier in der Nacht so alles rumkraucht wenn ich es vermeiden kann. Ok Logik ahoi, wo würde ich mich verstecken wäre ich ein Fluss? Wasser fließt immer nach unten also muss ich wohl folgen. Wenigstens ist es hier bergig, so dass daraus nicht auch noch ein Problem entsteht. Bestimmt wird es heut Nacht schweinekalt und ich hab doch nur meinen Kapuzenpulli und eine Jeans an. Na dass kann ja heiter werden!

Wetten alles ist voll mit Mücken? Ich hasse diese sirrenden Viecher, die einen regelmäßig um den Verstand bringen im Sommer. Na gut dann werd ich mich mal auf den Weg machen.

ZWEITER TAG

Habe gestern keinen Fluss gefunden. Trotz der Tatsache dass ich stundenlang durch diesen beschissenen Wald gelaufen bin (wahrscheinlich im Kreis, aber das kann ich nicht genau sagen), dafür wenigstens einen Baum der halbwegs dazu geeignet war die Nacht auf ihm zu verbringen. Sehr unbequem und eiskalt.  Alles tut mir weh. Scheiße! Irgendwie benutze ich dieses Wort recht oft in letzter Zeit, aber ist ja auch alles scheiße. Zu meinem großen Bedauern hat auch die fast einstündige Heularie von heute morgen nichts daran geändert.

Pinkeln ohne Klopapier mag ja noch angehen, aber wenn es dann zu anderen Dingen kommt… will gar nicht dran denken. Wenigstens damit musste ich mich noch nicht befassen. Hunger habe ich inzwischen und gleich doppelt so viel, weil ich ganz genau weiß, dass ich absolut nichts zu essen habe. Bonbons helfen nicht wirklich gegen einen leeren Magen wie ich heute feststellen musste.

Wenigstens bin ich schon zur Hälfte von diesem Berg runter. Eigentlich ein wahres Kunststück das ich da vollbracht habe ohne mir die Haxen zu brechen. Ich habe leider das starke Gefühl dass ich inzwischen ganz schön stinke. Ein weiterer Grund ganz schnell Wasser zu finden. Obwohl natürlich niemand in der Nähe ist den es stören könnte außer mir selbst und den beunruhigend lauten Tieren die ich heute Nacht gehört, aber nicht wirklich gesehen habe. Das unangenehm klebrige Gefühl an meinem ganzen Körper wird lückenlos ergänzt durch die ekligen Dreckränder unter meinen Fingernägeln, die sich gestern bei den regelmäßigen Beinahestürzen gebildet haben.

Wenigstens hab ich noch ein Blatt Papier das ich hemmungslos anmeckern kann. Ich glaube sonst hätte ich auch schon längst hysterische Schreikrämpfe bekommen. Jeder verdammte Ast scheint mich festhalten zu wollen, jedenfalls bleibe ich andauernd irgendwo hängen. Wer sind eigentlich diese Verrückten Freaks die solche Sachen als Urlaub ansehen und auch noch Geld dafür hinlegen? Hä? Alles Irre sag ich! Womit hab ich das hier verdient? Ich bin nicht schlechter oder besser als alle anderen auch. Mist jetzt rutsche ich schon auf die metaphysische Schiene ab. Heißt das überhaupt so? Na egal liest ja eh keiner außer mir.

Aber gut, genug geschwafelt, es geht weiter auf der ewigen Suche nach Erlösung und (natürlich etwas wichtiger) Wasser. Davon hab ich jetzt nämlich wirklich nichts mehr. Gott und da macht man sich sonst schon Sorgen wenn mal nur noch zwei Euro im Portemonnaie sind. Also echt! 

DRITTER TAG

Endlich!! Nachdem ich heute Mittag nach einer weiteren grausam kalten und dunklen Nacht (ohne viel Schlaf möchte ich mal anmerken) doch noch einen kleinen Fluss gefunden hab, finde ich, jetzt nachdem ich ordentlich getränkt und gewaschen bin, die Zeit gekommen um mich mal ein bisschen selbst zu beweihräuchern! Drei Tage in dieser Hölle und ich lebe noch. Na ja gut vielleicht nur zwei und ein halber, aber trotzdem!

Mein nächstes Projekt wird sich dann wohl auf etwas Essbares richten. Nicht dass ich viel davon gesehen hätte während der letzten Zeit. Irgendwann in lang vergangenen Pfadfindertagen hat mir mal jemand erzählt dass man die innere Rinde von Birken essen kann, aber wie soll ich da bitte ordentlich rankommen ohne Messer? Und die Sache mit den Eicheln die man vorher stundenlang auskochen muss…würde ich ja gerne machen bei den ganzen Eichen die hier so rumstehen, aber habe ich vielleicht einen Topf? Tja hat sich wohl nicht gelohnt das mit den Pfadis. Scheiße (mal wieder)!

Ah ich werd bald wahnsinnig vor Hunger! Nein Stop, da war doch was. Ist diese Schreiberei also doch zu etwas gut. Girsch kann man essen. Ich bin an einem Fluss, dass heißt es könnte theoretisch feucht und offen genug sein um so was hier zu finden. Schmecken wird es wahrscheinlich absolut grottig, aber dass ist jetzt echt egal. Nun denn, ich werde mich mal auf die Suche machen!

SPÄTER AM DRITTEN TAG

So… hm. Jetzt stehe ich vor einem Dilemma. Habe keinen Girsch gefunden, aber dafür Brennnesseln, Urtica Dioica wie sie auf Latein auch genannt werden (wieso erinnert man sich eigentlich immer nur an solche schrecklich nutzlosen Sachen?). Die kann man, soweit mir bekannt ist, auch angeblich essen. Leider haben sie natürlich den perfiden Nachteil ganz unangenehm zu pieksen, was sie schon fast wieder ungenießbar macht. 

Gut dann jetzt folgerichtig ein schönes brainstorming darüber wie man die Dinger davon abhält mir den Gaumen zu zerstören. Pflücken ging ja wenigstens noch mit dem Ärmel. Also: zwischen dem Ärmel rubbeln? Ne dauert viel zu lange und ich hab solchen verdammten Hunger. Zermatschen? Hm womit? Liegen hier irgendwo große Steine? Ja, da hinten seh ich einen. Sehr gut. Unterlage? Klarsichthülle und Ordner mit dem Skript für die Uni müssen genügen. Ist das Teil also doch endlich einmal zu was nütze! Und ich hätte es ja heute schon fast ins Gebüsch gepfeffert, weil es so verdammt schwer ist. Glück gehabt, also ans Werk! Hunger!

VIERTER TAG

Keine Lust zum schreiben heute. Bin müde, es ist heiß (noch, heute Nacht frier ich dann wieder) und ich hab immer noch Hunger. Brennnesseln machen auf die Dauer nicht wirklich satt. Wenigstens hat mein Klopapierproblem eine Lösung seit ich immer an diesem bescheuerten Fluss lang laufe (was nebenbei bemerkt gar nicht so einfach ist wie es sich anhört!). Ist zwar ganz schön umständlich aber besser als gar nichts. Verdammt! Da fällt mir doch was äußerst Unangenehmes ein. Was mache ich eigentlich wenn ich hier draußen meine Regel kriege? Ach scheiße verdammte! Also ob die Situation nicht schon ätzend genug wäre! Werde jetzt gehen und einen Baum treten. Scheiße!

FÜNFTER TAG

Ja hallo erst mal… mist ich glaube dieses ständige allein sein tut mir gar nicht gut. Ich habe mittlerweile das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Vielleicht fange ich langsam an unter Paranoia zu leiden. Wäre auch kein Wunder wenn man bedenkt, dass ich  erstens immer noch nicht weiß wo ich hier bin, zweitens Nachts immer durchgefroren die unheimlichsten Geräusche anhören muss (wundert mich übrigens dass ich noch keinen  Schnupfen bekommen habe) und drittens ist dieser konstante Nahrungsmangel bestimmt auch sehr schlecht für meine Nerven.

Natürlich laufe ich trotzdem weiter. Irgendwo MUSS hier doch etwas sein das einer menschlichen Siedlung einigermaßen nahe kommt. Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein! Andererseits, wenn ich mir das jetzt mal gezwungen rational überlege… vielleicht möchte ich jemanden der hier ganz alleine im Wald haust lieber doch nicht so ganz unvorbereitet treffen. Wer weiß was dem dann alles in den Kopf kommt. Also erst mal ruhig verhalten und die Lage checken. Weitersuchen werde ich natürlich trotzdem. Geht ja auch kaum anders, sonst bin ich bald verhungert. Fühl mich jetzt schon ganz schwach. Nicht gut diese morbide Wendung meiner Gedanken. Verdammt gleich fang ich wieder an zu heulen! Ich kann's schon fühlen. Scheiße! Ja das sollte ich zu meinem neuen Motto machen. Passt wie angegossen.

SECHSTER TAG

Nichts. Alles worüber ich mich vorher schon beschwert hab ist heute natürlich immer noch da gewesen. Gleich ist es wieder dunkel. Ich hasse Dunkelheit. Was würde ich nicht alles für eine Taschenlampe geben. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden ist auch noch da und wird stärker. Ich könnte mich in Selbsttherapie versuchen, wenn ich wüsste wie das geht. Haha!

SIEBTER TAG

Jemand hat mich gefunden und jetzt weiß ich auch woher das Gefühl der Beobachtet seins kam. Es war jemand da der mich beobachtet hat. Haha surprise! Leider stehe ich jetzt vor der nicht allzu freudigen Entscheidung mich entweder wirklich zur Wahnsinnigen zu erklären oder daran zu glauben dass ich in einem verdammten Fantasy Roman gelandet bin. Wenn ich's mir so überlege kommt eigentlich beides auf's gleiche raus. Also egal!

Die Tatsache das meine Finder spitze Ohren haben, die ganz eindeutig (und sehr zu meinem Bedauern) keine Requisiten sind verleitet mich natürlich zu dem messerscharfen Schluss, dass es sich um Elben oder Elfen (na wie immer diese hier auch heißen mögen) handelt. Verstehen tue ich sie allerdings nicht, denn sie unterhalten sich ab und zu in einem komischen Singsang.

Diese vierköpfige Gruppe hier, die mich immer noch mustert als sei ich aus irgendeiner ekligen, stinkigen Ritze gekrochen (blöde Arschlöcher!), erfüllt zu meiner überschäumenden Freude auch alle anderen Klischees die man gemeinhin mit diesen holden Sagengestalten in Verbindung bringt. Als da wären: Die romantischen langen Haare, na gut besonders romantisch scheinen die vier nicht veranlagt zu sein, die blitzenden Schwerter, die sie zum Glück bis jetzt stecken lassen haben und natürlich nicht zu vergessen die schicken Bögen nebst Köcher und Pfeilen. Also alles was ein ordentlicher Elb oder auch Elf so braucht. Na ja und die altertümlichen Gewänder. Die haben sie auch. Das einzige was mir gerade im Bezug auf diese zugegeben sehr hübschen Wesen schmerzlich fehlt ist, neben meiner geistigen Gesundheit, das freundliche Lächeln und eine Prise Nächstenliebe, sprich etwas zu essen.

Die Tatsache das ich hier rumhocke und schreibe während die mich so missmutig anstarren ist so bizarr dass ich es selbst nicht glauben würde wenn ich nicht genau dies gerade sähe. Also als sie vor einer halben Stunde die Lichtung betreten haben auf der ich mich zu einer mittäglichen Pause niedergelassen hatte wäre ich noch fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Dann ist allerdings nichts weiter passiert. Sie haben mich hauptsächlich angestarrt, ich habe nach einer kurzen emotionalen Erholungsphase zurückgestarrt und dann irgendwann in einer Art seltsamer Übersprungshandlung entschieden etwas Nützliches zu tun (na ja nützlich ist hier subjektiv, das gebe ich zu) und angefangen was zu schreiben. Wer weiß, wenn sie sich dazu entscheiden sollten plötzlich ganz uncharakteristisch blutrünstig zu sein, dann ist dies vielleicht meine letzte sinnvolle Handlung. Man weiß ja nie und entkommen könnte ich denen bestimmt nicht. Jedenfalls sind sie bis jetzt ganz schön langweilig gewesen und nicht die Bohne entgegenkommend. Also meine positiven Vorurteile haben sie bis jetzt nicht wirklich erfüllt. Andererseits sind sie auch nicht übermäßig aggressiv oder unangenehm gewesen, wenn man mal von dem anhaltenden Starren absieht.

Ob ich mal einfach nach was zu essen frage? Ich wette die haben was dabei und ich bin so schrecklich hungrig! Mehr als nein sagen können sie… äh na gut können sie schon, aber ich hoffe mal so zivilisiert werden sie doch sein, dass sie mich wie alle anderen Leute, die einem Bettler nichts geben wollen einfach ignorieren oder verbal zur Hölle schicken. Verdammt jetzt bin ich also schon zum Schmarotzer avanciert! …Hunger! Ach scheiß drauf ich frag sie jetzt.


	2. Default Chapter die Zweite

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Eigentlich schreib ich ja im Moment nur um mich vor'm Lernen zu drücken (und weil mir für meine anderen Sachen grad die Inspiration fehlt:-) Ein bisschen Humor ist da jedenfalls immer ganz entspannend. Die Story ist hiermit allerdings auch schon wieder zu ende. Will ja nicht noch eine halbfertige an den Hacken haben um die ich mich dann monatelang kümmern muss:-)

SPÄTER SIEBTER TAG

Alles hat sich zum Guten gewendet. Jedenfalls soweit ich das momentan beurteilen kann. Sie haben mich nicht massakriert sondern sogar auf halbwegs verständlichem Deutsch geantwortet. Da war ich natürlich baff! Die Erklärung dafür hört sich, jetzt da ich hier am Feuer sitze und mir nachts ausnahmsweise endlich mal wieder richtig warm ist (wenigstens an der Seite, die dem Feuer zugewandt ist), im Nachhinein noch absurder an als vor ein paar Stunden. Aber wenn man so schön in eine Decke gekuschelt hier rumhockt und sich ausnahmsweise mal keine Sorgen machen muss was denn da unten um den Baum schleicht und so komisch grunzt, ist man bereit eine Menge zu akzeptieren.

Die vier hatten doch ernsthaft so eine Art Liste dabei mit Fragen die wir durcharbeiten mussten. Ich bin mir vorgekommen wie bei einer Verbraucherumfrage und wusste gar nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht. Wirklich, die wollten tatsächlich wissen ob ich Legolas kenne. Als ich dann gefragt habe ob sie den aus dem Film oder aus dem Buch meinen bekam der eine so einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, ein bisschen wie eine Katze der grad auf den Schwanz getreten wird. Kann ich doch nicht ahnen, dass das hier so ein sensibles Thema ist. Jedenfalls kann ich nach der ganzen Fragerei wohl mit einiger Bestimmtheit sagen, dass es sich um Elben handelt und nicht um Elfen. Legolas, also echt! Na wenigstens waren sie so höflich mir vorher ein Käsebrot zu geben. So gut hat mir glaub ich noch nie irgendwas geschmeckt!

Dass sie mich nicht selbst angesprochen haben meinten sie käme daher, dass erfahrungsweise ein solches Verhalten oft dazu führt, dass die Angesprochenen panisch in den Wald hinein stürmen und sie ihnen dann hinterher jagen müssen. Sie seien also zu dem Schluss gekommen, eine langsame Gewöhnung wäre am besten und sanftesten für alle Beteiligten. Kann ich irgendwie auch nicht widersprechen dieser Theorie. Bei mir hat sie schließlich gewirkt. Na ja, trotz ihrer löblichen psychologischen Ansätze sind mir diese Elben aber nicht wirklich sympathisch muss ich sagen. Ein bisschen weniger Arroganz würde denen ganz gut tun und dieses verzweifelte Augenrollen hinter meinem Rücken wenn ich nach Klopapier frage find ich ehrlich gesagt reichlich unhöflich. Möchte mal sehen wie die sich fühlen wenn sie zum Beispiel plötzlich vor einem dieser beschissenen Fahrkartenautomaten stehen die nie das tun was man will und auch nicht auf die vorgeschriebene Weise reagieren. Na da wären die doch bestimmt extrem aufgeschmissen!

Also gut, lässt sich wohl momentan einfach nicht ändern. Jetzt wo ich endlich was im Magen habe ist mein angeborener Optimismus jedenfalls wenigstens teilweise wieder da. Den seltsamen Blickwechsel auf meine Frage ob in dem komischen Riegel aus gepresstem irgendwas den sie mir später noch gegeben haben Fleisch drin wäre habe ich einfach mal großzügig übersehen. War auch keins drin, also konnte ich ihn beruhigt essen.

ACHTER TAG

Man war das heute anstrengend! Morgen werde ich bestimmt einen ausgewachsenen Muskelkater, ach quatsch Kater wieso nicht gleich nen Muskeltieger, haben. Die legen ein Tempo vor die vier, als müssten sie zum Schlussverkauf und wären schon spät dran! Aber wenigstens habe ich jetzt herausgefunden wieso sie Deutsch sprechen und schon eine Liste mit Fragen dabei haben.

Der eine, Gloriel heißt er glaub ich (hab seinen Namen nicht genau verstanden und wollte nach dem dritten mal nicht mehr weiter nachfragen), hat mir erzählt, dass seit einigen Jahren gehäuft einfach Leute in diesem Wald auftauchen die alle behaupten Elben aus Filmen oder Büchern zu kennen und meistens in Legolas verknallt sind. Natürlich hat er das ein bisschen anders ausgedrückt, aber ich geb jetzt mal nur die Quintessenz. Nachdem ich ihm glaubhaft versichern konnte, dass ich für Legolas nicht in heißer Liebe entbrannt bin ist er sofort ein ganzes Stück entspannter und freundlicher geworden. Vielleicht ist ja wirklich was dran an dem Gerücht das er schwul ist. Man da wären aber einige echt enttäuscht, hähä! Wollte aber nicht nachbohren, falls ich dann mitten in einem riesigen Fettnäpfchen lande. Ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei denen hier so gehandhabt wird.

Arme Elben, die müssen ja ganz schön unter diesem Fantourismus leiden! Jetzt verstehe ich auch schon fast wieso die solche entnervten Gesichtsausdrücke an den Tag legen wenn ich mal wieder was nicht weiß, was denen selbstverständlich erscheinen muss. Nicht dass ich das nicht trotzdem blöd fände, aber wenn ich Tagein Tagaus verrückte Girlies in meinem Wald einsammeln müsste wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst sehr viel unfreundlicher drauf.

Am meisten hat mich ja gefreut als er dann meinte, dass sie auch einen Weg wüssten wie ich wieder zurückkomme. Wunderbarerweise funktioniert das Ganze auch ohne langwierige, abenteuerliche und anstrengende Reisen durch gefährliche Landstriche, ist also ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Die allgemeine Prozedur scheint so  abzulaufen, dass die Elben warten bis sie genügend äh Gäste (Gloriel hat irgendwas gesagt dass wie Mary-Sue klang, aber so ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, bei seinem komischen Akzent) zusammen haben und die dann sozusagen im Dutzend durch ein Tor dahin zurückschicken woher sie gekommen sind. Alles schmerzfrei und umsonst. Was bin ich froh! Leider brauchen wir noch mindestens zwei Tage bis wir in dem Camp angekommen sind, das sie praktischerweise gleich um besagtes Tor herum angelegt haben. Ob es da eine Badewanne gibt? Eine Dusche wäre wahrscheinlich zuviel erwartet, aber warmes Wasser…. Ach ja seufz! Flusswasser ohne Seife macht nicht so wirklich sauber hab ich manchmal den Eindruck.

NEUNTER TAG

Heute ist endlich mal was Spannendes passiert. Die vier hier sind ja bis jetzt nicht sonderlich gesprächig gewesen. Hat wahrscheinlich mit dieser Naturverbundenen Einstellung zu tun, einsamer Wanderer oder so ne Sachen. Kann mich da nicht so richtig  rein versetzen. Jedenfalls haben wir eine weitere Mary-Sue aufgegabelt (habe mittlerweile herausgefunden das die hier wirklich so genannt werden)! War echt nett mal nicht die zu sein die hier am wenigsten Ahnung hat. Außerdem hab ich jetzt endlich wen zum Unterhalten, der mich auch wirklich versteht.

Sie kommt aus Berlin und ist auch nicht an Legolas interessiert (Pluspunkte bei allen Anwesenden!) Beneide sie ein bisschen, weil sie im Gegensatz  zu mir selbst erst gestern hier vom Himmel gefallen ist und sich nicht erst tagelang durch den Wald schlagen musste. Na gut, man kann halt nicht alles haben schätze ich. Wenigstens bin ich nicht mehr so alleine. Das ist ja schon mal was.

ZEHNTER TAG

Juche! Wir sind da! Heute Abend sind wir angekommen im Camp. Im Moment bin ich so zufrieden, dass ich wahrscheinlich aus allen Knopflöchern strahle. Ein Wunder was eine Wanne voll Wasser und nette Gesellschaft so alles bewirken können! Außer mir und der Berlinerin sind im Moment noch sechs andere hier. Viele von denen sprechen Englisch. Ist aber gar nicht schlecht, dann roste ich nicht ein und hab ein bisschen Übung. Teilweise aber ein wenig komisch die Guten. Es gibt doch ernsthaft welche dabei die am liebsten noch ganz lange hier bleiben wollen, weil sie so beeindruckt sind von der elbischen Kultur und dem ganzen drum herum. Ich mein ist ja alles ganz nett wenn dann jemand anderes für die Nahrungsversorgung zuständig ist, so dass man nicht mehr mit Brennnesseln vorlieb nehmen muss  und die Elben sind auch ganz hübsch anzusehen, aber ich vermisse doch sehr schmerzhaft einige der angenehmeren Errungenschaften der Technik. Meinen Wasserkocher zum Beispiel. Der wäre doch wirklich praktisch hier. Es dauert nämlich EWIG bis so ein Topf voll Wasser über einem Lagerfeuer zum Kochen gebracht werden kann.

Wenigstens kann ich schon mal meine dreckigen Sachen waschen. Im Moment hab ich nämlich so eine Art Bademantel (hat Gloriel mir gegeben) den ich tragen kann während sie trocknen. War auch schon langsam echt eklig, so stinkig und fleckig. Man brauchte ganz schön Überwindung die noch anzuhaben. Bäh! Haare kämmen ist glaub ich auch mittlerweile ganz dringend nötig. Hoffentlich bekomm ich die ganzen Knoten raus. Auf Bäumen schlafen ist wirklich nicht besonders förderlich für die Körperhygiene!

ELFTER TAG

Gloriel war grade da. Er meint ich sollte ihm Englischunterricht geben, weil er das nicht so gut kann. Na schön, wenn's ihm so am Herzen liegt. Weiß allerdings nicht wie ich das genau anstellen soll, aber ich schätze mal ich bin's ihm schuldig. Schließlich sind sie ja auch die ganze Zeit im Wald unterwegs und suchen nach verirrten Neuankömmlingen, da können sie wohl eine Gegenleistung erwarten. Außerdem geht mir dieses ständige „Die Elben sind ja soooo toll" Gelabere auf die Nerven, dass die meisten hier den ganzen Tag von sich geben. Da kann ich mich doch zur Abwechslung mal mit jemandem auseinandersetzen der zwar eine unterdrückte Arroganz ausstrahlt, mir aber nicht ständig auch noch verbal unter die Nase reibt wie super er ist.

Jetzt wo ich wieder einigermaßen sauber und erholt bin, muss ich sogar zugeben, dass die Landschaft hier wirklich schön ist. Man neigt ja dazu einen eher negativen Blickwinkel zu haben, wenn man sich schwitzend und fluchend durchs Unterholz kämpft, aber so von hier oben aus der Distanz betrachtet gefällt mir alles gleich sehr viel besser! Dafür war der Aufstieg aber auch extrem schweißtreibend und anstrengend! Das möchte ich so bald nicht noch mal machen. Und am besten ist das Ganze natürlich wenn neben dir die vier Elben leichtfüßig den Pfad entlang schweben und nicht mal außer Puste kommen, während du selbst halb am kollabieren bist. Wenigstens ging es meiner Mit-Mary-Sue auch nicht besser. Ein schwacher Trost zwar, aber wenigstens etwas.

Um mich wieder ein wenig mit der Natur zu versöhnen geh ich mir jetzt mal den schicken roten Sonnenuntergang  da draußen anschauen.

ZWÖLFTER TAG

Ok, besonders toll bin ich nicht als Lehrerin. Muss noch ganz schön an meiner Geduldsspanne arbeiten hab ich das Gefühl. Echt peinlich. Na ja Gloriel scheint meine sporadisch eingesähten Ausbrüche mit Humor zu nehmen, jedenfalls ist die ganze Angelegenheit witziger gelaufen als ich erwartet hatte. So ganz geheuer ist er mir allerdings trotz der Tatsache, dass wir anscheinend einen ähnlichen Sinn für Humor haben, immer noch nicht. Muss mein angeborenes Misstrauen Leuten gegenüber sein die ständig mit einem Schwert am Gürtel rumrennen. Ich frag mich ob er damit auch in Bett geht. Wo wir grad bei Bett sind, haben Elben eigentlich Sex? Hm na ich schätze schon. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal ein paar dreckige Witze machen und sehen wie er reagiert.

Ach man, so langsam bekomm ich echt Heimweh! Wann wohl genug Mary-Sues hier sein werden damit es sich lohnt das Tor zu öffnen? Die sollen sich mal beeilen mit dem Auftauchen. Hab keine Lust hier ewig rumzuhocken und zu warten. Die anderen gehen mir inzwischen auch gehörig auf den Geist mit ihrem ungebrochenen Enthusiasmus was die Elben betrifft. So toll sind die nun auch wieder nicht. Andererseits muss ich natürlich zugeben, dass es wahrscheinlich unangenehmer wäre von Zwergen gerettet worden zu sein. Die sollen ja nicht gerade frisch riechen. Und wenn ich mir so vorstelle wie mir einer von denen mit einer schmierigen Pranke herzhaft auf die Schulter klopft…na gut auf den unteren Teil meines Rückens wohl eher. Glaube kaum dass die so groß sind, dass sie an meine Schulter rankommen. Oh, da scheine ich wohl ein paar Vorurteile gegenüber diesen putzigen Zeitgenossen zu haben. Egal. Ich denke kaum dass einer von denen in nächster Zeit hier auftauchen wird um mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Also ein weiteres ungelöstes Mysterium! Welch Tragödie.

SPÄTER ZWÖLFTER TAG

So komm grad vom Mittagessen und bin ein bisschen fröhlicher gestimmt. Das Wetter ist gut und wie's scheint gibt's heut Abend mal Musik. Ist mir jedenfalls gesagt worden. Selbstgemachte ohne ordentlichen Bass zwar, aber die mag ich ab und zu ja auch sehr gerne. Vor allem nach diesem tagelangen akustischen Entzug! Hab meine Stereoanlage schon imaginär neben meinen dürstenden Ohren schweben sehen! Auf jeden Fall wird mich ein bisschen Unterhaltung hoffentlich vom Heimweh ablenken. Es soll so ne Art Abschiedsfest sein glaub ich. Gerade sind nämlich endlich wieder ein paar Leutchen eingetroffen, womit unsere Gruppe auf Zwölf angewachsen ist. Wahrscheinlich genug um den Aufwand zu betreiben ein Tor zu öffnen. Jedenfalls sind mit uns zwölfen alle Betten belegt die sie hier zu haben scheinen.

DREIZEHNTER TAG

Juchee ich hatte Recht. Morgen kommen wir nach hause! Geil! Das wir erst morgen gehen, liegt übrigens daran das heute noch kein Vollmond ist oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls hat Gloriel was in der Richtung gesagt, während unserer heutigen Englischstunde. Aber so ganz genau scheint er da auch nicht bescheid zu wissen. Na kann mir auch egal sein, solang ich irgendwie wieder zurückkomme! Supi. Kann bestimmt heut Nacht gar nicht schlafen vor Aufregung. Die Anderen sind natürlich nicht ganz so erfreut wie ich (na ja die meisten), aber sie müssen sich wohl damit abfinden.

SOZUSAGEN VIERZEHNTER TAG

Bin gerade durchs Tor gekommen, nahtlos im Fahrstuhl in der Uni gelandet wo diese ganze Misere anfing und muss jetzt mal hiermit meiner überschäumenden Freude Ausdruck verleihen. Erzählen kann ich's ja nicht wirklich wem. Endlich wieder in der Großstadt! Gott bin ich erleichtert! Vierzehn Tage Zwangsabenteuerurlaub sind echt mehr als ich jemals in meinem Leben haben wollte! Wenn mich gleich jemand mit diesem absolut irren, breiten Grinsen im Gesicht hier drin vorfindet wie ich hektisch auf meinem verdreckten Block rumkritzle denken die bestimmt ich wäre total ausgekreist. Ist mir aber herzlich egal solang ich nicht wieder da drüben in dem Wald lande! Ich glaub heute werd ich ne spontane Freudenparty veranstalten! Die hab ich mir verdient.


End file.
